


Lip Service

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Snark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library is never empty unless it’s closed. Lex is just going to have to learn how to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> My actual villain OTP is Harvey Dent/Lex Luthor. This was sparked in part by a reawakened love for Te's Lex-voice in A way so familiar and the fact that there's something about those two going to the same school (and fooling around!!) that makes me happy inside.Loosely connected to like three different AUs I've got cooking in my head.

Harvey finds Lex on the sixth floor of the library in one of the reading rooms.

No one gives Harvey so much as a second glance as he walks through the room on his way to where Lex sits, quietly holding court with a group of near identical students that look barely old enough to drive, much less attend college.  

"Hey, roommate," Harvey says instead of the millions of things that he can say instead to make an angry (but attractive) flush darken Lex's smooth white skin from his scalp on down. He flattens the palm of one hand over the text book in front of Lex, spreading out his palm wide enough that most of the page is hidden underneath his hand.

Lex takes his time responding, but when he finally deigns to look up at Harvey's face, there's a hint of annoyance in the depths of his green eyes. Lex licks his lips, a quick swipe of the tongue that draws Harvey's attention to how pink and soft his mouth is, and then clears his throat.

"What do you want, Dent?" Lex says, tone sharp enough to cut glass. "Can't you see that I'm studying? I know  _you_  don't do it, but that doesn't mean that you can interrupt me." Lex tilts his head back just enough that he can look Harvey up and down and tell him, with a cruel sneer twisting that gorgeous mouth, how little time he has for interruptions. "Well?"

Harvey smacks down the instinctive urge to laugh or worse, to tell Lex in front of all of his little sycophants, exactly what he wants from him. The thought, of wrecking their image of Lex in front of them makes Harvey smirk, makes him actually do more than idly entertain the thought.

"Nothing much," Harvey says, dragging the words out as he meets Lex's eyes. "Nothing you'd want your little friends to hear about at least."

Lex's eyes widen slightly, nostrils flaring when he picks up on the obvious implication in Harvey's words. He moves before Harvey has a chance to register it, pulling his textbook away from underneath Harvey's hand and shoving it in his bag without another word to him.

"I'll be back soon," Lex says to his friends with a noticeable crack in his perfect, public mask.

"Don't hold your breath," Harvey says cheerfully once Lex is close enough that Harvey can't smell anything other than the expensive ass cologne that he dabs on every morning on his way out of their shared bathroom.

He slings one arm around Lex's shoulders, sliding the tips of his fingers just underneath the sleeve of his polo to feel smooth, bare skin. Smirking at the pinched look of anger on Lex's face and the mix of confusion of shock and confusion on his friends' faces, Harvey allows himself the opportunity to do something that'll definitely end with his ass getting kicked in the near future.

Harvey leans in until there's barely any space between his body and Lex's and then grins.

"I don't plan on giving him up any time soon."

After that, Lex nearly drags Harvey from the reading room in his haste to escape without Harvey making a scene.

*

Harvey never gets sick of how hands-on Lex gets when he's flat out  _pissed_. They get deep in the stacks, surrounded by books that are probably half as old as Yale itself, and then, the second that Lex thinks that they're as close to alone as you can get in a public library, he lets Harvey have it.

Sort of.

"What the hell did you do that for?" 

Lex's hands -- those strong hands, soft everywhere except for a callus on his thumb that Harvey absolutely adore -- go to grip the front of Harvey's shirt and slam him back against a clear stretch of wall next to a window that overlooks the west side of campus.  For someone that generally looks about as threatening as a duckling, Lex has a lot of strength and one hell of a nasty temper hidden behind his WASP-y mask. When it cracks, the fallout is, in a word, spectacular.

It's one of the things that Harvey likes about him.

"Hm," Harvey says, licking his lips and smiling like he's not face to face with his snarling roommate.

Asking Lex, "Why'd I do  _what_ , exactly?", earns him a rough shake and another one of those seething looks that get all of Harvey's blood flowing southward in a matter of seconds. He's hard within moments. Well, harder than he was before if he's willing to be honest with himself.

Lex growls at him, perfect white teeth bared in a snarl that puts Harvey in mind of how well those teeth work when put to other tasks -- tasks such as leaving as many purpling marks against his brown skin as possible the few times when Lex gets good and possessive.

Harvey bites at his bottom lip, wishing fully that the flesh beneath his teeth was Lex's instead.

"Do you really think they won't talk?" Lex says, relaxing his hold on Harvey's shirt by a fraction. He pushes Harvey back against the wall and glowers at him as though trying to put the fear of god into him. "Two of those students are gossip columnists for the school, you insufferable ass. In ten minutes tops, everyone will know about how you manhandled the Luthor heir."

Harvey snickers. "There'll probably be rumors about how you took out a hit on me too."

Lex shoots Harvey a nasty glare. "You're not fucking helping, Harvey."

"Oh yeah," Harvey says, lowing his voice so that Lex has to step forward, has to step into his space. "You want me to help you out?"

"I want you to --  _fuck_!" Lex doesn't get to work up steam for his next tirade.

Harvey doesn't let him. Harvey switches their positions like it's nothing at all to press Lex's lithe body up against the wall that he had been against only moments before and kisses Lex while surprise still has his mouth soft and open. With the scant difference in their heights, Harvey has to lean down a little to slot their mouths together, but it's worth it. It's so fucking worth it.

"Lex," Harvey says, voice rough with want. He pants, dick hard enough that it feels like it hurts when every single shift presses the line of his shaft up against the front of his jeans.

"What?" Almost all of the bite is out of Lex's voice by the time he collects himself enough to say even that.

Harvey doesn't preen. Outwardly, that is. Inside, his mind is awash in thinking of all the ways that he's managed to break Lex down a little, all of the ways that he's made Lex into a real boy as opposed to a Luthor-shaped robot that doesn't cuss or smoke or do half of the fun things that Harvey perfected somewhere between Bruce and sleeping his way through a good sized chunk of the students that were in their dorm freshman year.

"Think you can keep quiet long enough for me to blow ya'?" Harvey makes it into a challenge, because asking Lex to do anything nicely usually ends up with them arguing and Harvey so doesn't have time for that. He touches his fingers to Lex's mouth, to the bottom lip he's bitten over a hundred times before. "Or should you be the one on your knees this time?"

Lex's eyes flash with a familiar mix of anger and arousal. "Fuck you."

"Maybe later," Harvey says, dropping to his knees in front of Lex without waiting for his roommate to say anything to the contrary.

Almost immediately, Lex's hands go for his hair, long fingers winding in hair that's long overdue for a trim, and pulling it. For all that Lex  _hates_  to have his scalp so much as glanced at when they're fucking; he's never really been shy -- or polite-- about pushing his fingers into Harvey's hair and using it as he wants.

Harvey can feel his mouth water as he fumbles with the zipper to Lex's slacks, easing Lex's cock out of his boxers the second that his pants are open far enough that he can do more than pant at it. Harvey fucking  _loves_  Lex's dick. It's definitely within the top five of his favorites and with good reason.

It's so fucking  _pretty_.

Long and pale with a delicate flush at the tip, Lex's dick inspires thoughts that border on feeling damn close to worshipful. It's the sort of dick that looks good no matter what and without fail, when Harvey sees it -- or hell, just starts to imagine it -- his own dick starts to firm up. On his knees with nothing else in his field of vision but that perfect fucking dick just waiting for him…

"God, Lex," Harvey breathes, zeroing in on the way that Lex's dick twitches underneath his scrutiny and precome bubbles up from the slit. He leans in, mouth already open, and licks at Lex's skin as though they've got all day to do this. The slow slide of his tongue over sensitive skin earns Harvey a cut off moan and Lex's fingers fisting further in his hair. The yank of those strong fingers should hurt, it probably will later, but for now, it only adds to the pleasure that Harvey feels on his knees in front of Lex.

Harvey curls one hand around the base of Lex's too-pretty dick and strokes him a few times, drawing out the teasing contact until Lex's lean hips are stuttering forward and his mouth hangs open in a silent moan.  When Lex tilts his head back to rest against the wall behind him, Harvey takes his chance, teasing Lex with a flick of his tongue just underneath the tip in a way that never fails to make Lex's breath hitch.

"Come  _on_ ," Lex hisses through clenched teeth. He doesn't say 'please'. He never begs. But the need hanging heavy in his voice is just as good. He stops trying to pull Harvey's dark hair right out of his scalp, trading one heavy-handed jerk for a stroke that feels almost like petting.

It's nice. It's definitely enough to make Harvey decide to take things a little easy on his roommate.

Harvey opens his mouth wide and lets Lex push into him. It's perfect, the weight of Lex's dick on his tongue coupled with that  _taste_.

 _Fuck_. 

Harvey shudders, mouth opening wider as he bobs his head and takes Lex in until the only thing he can focus on is the scent of Lex's skin and how it feels to have Lex's dick sliding slickly over his tongue until the head of it nudges at the back of his throat.

He groans at the thought, at the fucking hope of having Lex fucking his throat raw in a matter of moments, and then again when Lex's hips push forward and it's almost too much. Almost too much and still somehow not enough.

Harvey pulls off of Lex's dick with a slick, sick sound, sitting back on his heels and letting his gaze drift up along the line of Lex's body as he catches his breath. Even fully clothed, the man's a freaking work of art. His face and scalp are dark with a deep flush and Harvey knows from experience just how far that flush goes.

"You good?" Harvey asks, already reaching for Lex's dick where spit and precome have his skin sticky and slick. He strokes Lex slowly, grinning when Lex jerks forward and the head of his dick gets even slicker. Harvey works his thumb against that little slit, smile widening when Lex chokes on air and his fingernails scratch against Harvey's scalp through his hair.

"F-fuck,  _Harvey_  --"

Lex's tongue darts out to moisten his lips and his eyes can't quite focus on Harvey's face. The look of lust-struck hunger on Lex's face, a look that leaves Harvey huffing out panting breaths and wishing that he'd had the sense to plan ahead and sweet talk his way into a private study room. At least then, Harvey'd have some hope of getting off in something other than his pants. But, he thinks to himself as he watches Lex struggle to maintain his control and keep quiet, there's something to be said about having Lex like this.

"Hm?" Harvey looks up at Lex's flushed face and doesn't even bother to hide the amusement that comes from watching Lex's long fingered hands squeeze into fists as the urge to ask for more or curse or  _something_  trembles on the tip of his tongue. "You want something?"

Lex's answering glare is as nasty as they get. "I hate you," he bites out after a moment, mouth twisted into a frown that shouldn't be half as sexy as it is.

"No you don't," Harvey replies just seconds before he ducks his head and takes Lex into his mouth, into his throat.

His hands go to Lex's hips, not to hold them steady, but to help as Lex starts thrusting jerkily. They've done this enough that Harvey can tell when Lex is close.

In the near silent library, the only sounds that Lex utters are these quiet huffing sounds that seem to have a direct line between Harvey's ears and his dick. Quiet as he is, Lex's body doesn't lie, doesn't hide how close he is. He bucks once, twice, almost curling in on himself as his dick pulses and spurts wetly down Harvey's throat and over his tongue when he pulls away.

"You're lucky we didn't get caught," Lex murmurs, eyes dark as he watches Harvey lick him clean and then tuck his limp dick back in his boxers. He offers Harvey a hand up, pulling him in close enough to kiss once his roommate back on his feet. "I can't believe you'd do something so foolish in the library of all places."

Harvey waves away Lex's comments.

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters with a roll of his eyes. "Bet you liked it though --"

Lex's eyes narrow and he glances down at where Harvey's own dick is an unsubtle bulge pressing against the fly of his jeans.

"Is that all you wanted," he snaps without falling for Harvey's goad. "I have to study."

Harvey shakes his head. "No way, man," he says, fingers flying out to hook in one of the front-facing belt loops of Lex's slacks. "I didn't come halfway across campus just to let you go back to that boring study group. I'm going back to our room and you're coming with me."

"I am?" Lex asks, a cool little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "And how exactly are you planning on getting me there?"

Harvey grins again. "Over my shoulder and kicking if that's what it takes," he says, knowing full well that Lex would rather risk death than have any single person at Yale know how easily Harvey can -- and does -- get to him. "Or, you can walk with me like normal and I'll even let you pick where we order in for lunch."

"Before you fuck my brains out," Lex says drolly.

"Of course," Harvey says with a lusty smile. "I'm only human after all."


End file.
